


Колдографии

by hangover_in_hanover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangover_in_hanover/pseuds/hangover_in_hanover
Summary: Марлен приходит каждый день до свадьбы Джеймса и Лили. Выливает в раковину алкоголь, проветривает, приносит полуфабрикатную еду и разогревает в ей же купленной микроволновке. Вечером уходит, с утра приходит снова. «Ты не испортишь свадьбу моей лучшей подруги своим видом спившегося бомжа», — заявляет Марли и держит Сириуса в трезвом состоянии два месяца.На следующий день после свадьбы Марлен приходит снова, а вопрос Сириуса, зачем, просто игнорирует.





	Колдографии

«Мой брат — Пожиратель Смерти», — говорит Сириус. Марлен улыбается. «Я — анимаг», — говорит Сириус. Марлен машет рукой. «Я думаю, Ремус нас предал, и ты умерла из-за него».  
Марлен улыбается, машет рукой, улыбается снова. Иногда ее губы двигаются в какой-то попытке произнести слова, но с колдографии не слетает ни звука.  
Сириусу и не нужно. Сириус все помнит. «Эй, Блэк, ну ты будешь когда-нибудь уже снимать?»  
Заткнись, Макки, и улыбайся. Молодец, послушная девочка.  
Кажется, вот это вот яблоко из руки Марлен в него как раз и полетело.  
Марлен всегда любила яблоки.

У Сириуса почти нет друзей.  
Ну, если не считать этого идиота Джеймса. «Джеймс не понравится маме», — грустно думает Сириус, но маме вообще не нравится, что Сириус тут устроил. Мама, может, предпочла бы, чтобы Сириус был сквибом, только бы не поступал на Гриффиндор.  
Хотя из сквиба не сделаешь правильного наследника благороднейшего и древнейшего, а из Сириуса пока еще можно. Мама на это надеется, по крайней мере.  
Сириус крутит в руке яблоко, какое-то слишком зеленое для гриффиндорской гостиной.  
У Сириуса почти нет друзей, а брат пишет ему письма о том, что он жутко расстроил мать. Как он мог так поступить после того, как кузина Андромеда их бросила? Мама была так опечалена!  
«Зла она была, — думает Сириус, — и наверняка закатила Регулусу с отцом форменную истерику». Ему странно от этой неправильной мысли. Все в его жизни теперь неправильное.  
«Эй!» — окликают его сзади, и Сириус поворачивается. Девчонка, светлые криво обстриженные волосы, вместо мантии — футболка с чьим-то лицом.  
«Кто это? — спрашивает Сириус, а девчонка округляет глаза, покачивает головой и хмыкает: — Как кто? Джон Леннон, конечно. Ну ты чего. Это же Битлы! Ты совсем не в теме?»  
Сириус пожимает плечами.  
«Ты — Сириус Блэк, — заявляет девчонка так, будто Сириус понятия не имеет, кто он такой. — Это правда, что в твоей семье сплошь темные маги?»  
Сириус возмущенно смотрит, а девчонка смеется. Говорит: «Ну и хорошо, если нет. Яблоко ты есть собираешься?»  
Девчонку зовут Марлен, она любит яблоки, маггловскую музыку и байки. Важно говорит, что когда-нибудь обязательно заведет себе друга с мотоциклом, чтобы катал ее на нем. Или просто купит байк себе.  
Сириус видел мотоциклы всего пару раз в жизни, никогда не слышал маггловской музыки, а девчонка эта кажется ему странной.  
Яблоко ей он отдает все равно.

«Эй, Блэк! Ну Блэк!»  
Сириус уже помнит Марлен по имени. Они год учатся вместе, и Маккиннон, наверное, даже не кажется ему странной.  
Почти.  
На самом деле, Марлен куда лучше своих однокурсниц — что рыжей заучки Лили, что этой второй девицы, которая на днях внезапно призналась Сириусу в любви. Это было бы забавно, если бы не было так пугающе.  
У Сириуса есть Мародеры. Он больше не чувствует себя одиноким, не чувствует себя загнанным, не чувствует себя неправильным. Сириус понимает, что такое получать удовольствие от жизни, а не спускаться каждый раз ровно по времени к ужину, опасаясь неудовольствия матери.  
«Блэк, есть отличный план». Волосы у Маккиннон сегодня рыжие, занятий нет — и на ней футболка с очередным чьим-то лицом. «Ты когда-нибудь пробовал огневиски?»  
Марлен говорит, со всего их курса Сириус и Джеймс знают Хогвартс лучше всех, а Сириуса она знает лучше, чем Джеймса, поэтому пришла к нему. «Ты мне поможешь, Блэк», — в голосе Маккиннон нет ни капли неуверенности, а глаза горят совсем как у Джеймса, когда он придумывает очередную шалость.  
Так Сириус оказывается в Хогсмиде на втором курсе, а потом на отработке у Филча вместе с Марлен. Огневиски своровать у них не получается, и Марлен говорит: «Мы теперь друзья по несчастью».  
Маккиннон вся в остатках зелий, которые они оттирают со столов. Кажется, в ее волосах слизь флоббер-червей.  
«Попробуем в следующий четверг еще раз», — говорит Марлен.  
Сириус согласно кивает.  
Когда огневиски все-таки удается украсть, Марлен говорит, что они теперь друзья без всяких несчастий.  
И Сириус согласно кивает снова.

«Идеальное свидание, — говорит Марлен, — это вместе нажраться и сделать что-то невероятно глупое».  
Сириус фыркает только, но все равно запоминает. Сириус вообще-то не особенно разбирается в свиданиях. Сириусу всего пятнадцать, хотя Марли утверждает, что пятнадцать — это «уже», а не «всего».  
«Но все свидания протекают по одному тупому плану. Сначала вы как два дебила сидите у мадам Паддифут, а потом занимаетесь слюнообменом».  
Сириус не интересуется, с чего Макки это взяла. Про Марлен говорят кучу всяких дерьмовых вещей, но Марли говорит ему, что это неправда. Всего один раз говорит, Сириусу этого достаточно, чтобы поверить. В конце концов, про Сириуса говорят кучу всяких дерьмовых вещей тоже.  
Поэтому, когда где-то в начале пятого курса, Амикус Кэрроу называет Макки отвратительной грязнокровой шлюхой, Сириус дает ему кулаком в живот. Получает в нос в ответ. Кажется, где-то тут вступает в драку Поттер.  
В итоге, профессор Макгонагалл отправляет на отработки половину Гриффиндора и Слизерина.  
«Что, — устало спрашивает Марли, сидя на парте и болтая ногами в воздухе, — чувствуешь себя героем?»  
Сириус чувствует, конечно. В конце концов, Амикус — семикурсник, а если кто-то и отвратителен, так его сестрица Алекто. Амикус сейчас тоже драит какой-то класс, а Сириус слишком занят разглядыванием ног Марлен. Он думает, Макки сегодня совсем нелепая. Ведет себя так, будто он ее снова во что-то втягивает, хотя сама запустила в кого-то из слизеринцев сглазом, отправив в больничное крыло. А потом повисла на Сириусе, пытаясь его успокоить.  
Между прочим, думает Сириус, она его почти обнимала. Говорила: «Пожалуйста, Сириус». Утыкалась лбом в плечо. А еще утверждает, что он ей совсем не нравится.  
Все это нелепо.  
Целует ее он тоже как-то нелепо, держа в одной руке совок. Сириусу всего-то почти шестнадцать, он впервые целует девчонку, за которой пробегал, как какой-нибудь Поттер, целых две недели, и изо всех сил надеется, что ему сейчас не прилетит заклинанием в лицо, потому что Марли может. Только что доказала.  
Марлен, наверное, думает, что шестнадцать — это тоже не «всего-то». Волосы у Маккиннон выкрашены в светлый, а опыта гораздо меньше, чем сплетничают в школе.  
И заклинанием Сириусу не прилетает.  
На первое свидание они напиваются огневиски, и Сириус прекрасно помнит, что там по плану следует дальше.

Сейчас зима, девятое декабря, и Марлен с Сириусом мчат на его мотоцикле по небу в Манчестер.  
Если можно предположить более бредовое событие, Сириус будет удивлен.  
Но он счастлив. Выдавливает на полную, а Маккиннон цепляется руками за его талию. Сириус вспоминает, как Марли в одиннадцать хотела парня с байком, и то, что они расстались почти год назад, не меняет ни того, что у Сириуса есть байк, ни того, что он мчит Макки на нем хер пойми куда.  
Ну то есть в гребаный Манчестер на рок концерт.  
Марлен курит маггловские сигареты, выдыхая дым Сириусу в лицо, он делает то же самое, и они пьяно смеются. «Боже, храни королеву и панк-рок, — заявляет Макки. — Не грузись, Блэк, это Секс Пистолз».  
Марлен пытается танцевать под музыку, танцевать под которую невозможно. Марлен поворачивается к Сириусу, встряхивая своими волосами, выкрашенными в очередной безумный цвет, Марлен смеется. Сириусу до дикости хочется ее поцеловать, и черт его знает, что там будет дальше.  
Сириус умеет попадать вот в такие классические моменты, почти как в любовном романе.  
«Я так рада, Блэк, — заплетающимся языком говорит Марли, — что ты мой друг, и что ты ничего не испортил. Ты самый лучший из всех чистокровных снобов, которых я знаю». Сириус думает, что это херовый комплимент.  
Сириус умеет попадать в моменты, когда в фильмах герои целуются и идут прощальные титры. Еще лучше Сириус умеет такие моменты упускать.  
Почему-то именно этот момент остается в его памяти очень надолго: орущий со сцены Джонни Роттен, пьяная радостная Марли и он сам, пялящийся на нее как идиот.

«Сириус? Твою ж мать, Блэк, какого хера?»  
В глаза бьёт яркий свет, а Сириус морщится и проклинает придурка, отдёрнувшего занавески. Дуру рыжую. На ум почему-то приходит Эванс, которой до таких выражений как до луны раком.  
«Я к тебе обращаюсь, придурок! Ну и сколько ты вчера выжрал, что до трёх дня в отключке? Когда-нибудь, тебя увезут в Мунго. Или ты просто сдохнешь в какой-нибудь канаве на радость твоей семейке», — рыжее пятно стремительно приобретает очертания и разрастается в Марлен. Жутко недовольную, лохматую и выливающую в раковину последнюю бутылку коньяка. Наверное, читать морали и совершать идиотские поступки — это высшее предназначение всех рыжих женщин, поэтому Сириус не находит ничего более уместного, чем сказать: «Отвали» — и перевернуться на другой бок.  
Маккиннон тихо ругается, гремит бутылками, снова ругается и производит в комнате какие-то таинственные для лежащего с закрытыми глазами человека действия. Судя по периодически звучащему: «Я, блять, чувствую себя грёбаным домовиком», пытается убраться в этой квартире.  
Сириус живет здесь уже полгода, но называть это место домом выше его сил.  
«Ты обещал больше не ужираться до такого состояния! Что опять стряслось, мать твою?» — Маккиннон смотрит на Сириуса со странной смесью жалости и… Презрения, наверное. Так смотрят на обосравшегося бомжа, требующего монетку. Сириуса это раздражает. Дико, до одури. Раздражает этот взгляд, рыжие растрёпанные волосы, аляповатая футболка с надписью «the Sex Pistols» и выцветшим лицом Джонни Роттена, та самая, старая. Небрежно торчащая из заднего кармана протёртых джинс волшебная палочка. Сириус садится на диван, морщится и говорит: «Не твоё дело», а потом добавляет: «Я хочу побыть наедине с коньяком, оставь меня в покое».  
Это ведь действительно не её дело, что неделю назад Поттер зовет его шафером на свадьбу. Ремус устраивается, наконец, на работу. У Питера вечно какие-то дела. И только Сириус может нажираться и думать о том, что его жизнь катится в какие-то ебеня.  
«Мудак ты, Блэк. Ещё удивляешься, почему тебя бросила большая часть твоих так называемых друзей», — тихо говорит Марли и выходит из комнаты.  
От хлопнувшей входной двери тянет холодом.

«Ты спиздила мою футболку».  
Наверное, это было сказано ни к селу, ни к городу. Марлен раскачивается на стуле и выпускает изо рта сигаретный дым, запрокинув голову назад. Стул у Сириуса в квартире один единственный, покосившийся, притащенный сюда со свалки мебельного магазина. Марли одергивает свою футболку Сириуса, выглядящую на её тощей мальчишеской фигуре как платье, пожимает плечами и затягивается.  
Под столом валяются вчерашняя бутылка из-под виски, колдография со свадьбы Джеймса и Лили, оставшаяся с прошлого визита Сохатого, и заплесневелый кусок сыра трёхмесячной давности. Последний ещё и пахнет — Эванс кривится всякий раз, когда заходит в эту квартиру.  
Макки плевать. Она пытается балансировать на одной ножке стула, цепляясь за стол левой ногой. На ногтях у Марли красный облупившийся лак, совсем как в школе. Макки вся в этом «совсем как в школе», только мелких морщинок вокруг глаз прибавилось.  
Поттер с пола придурковато улыбается, а Сириус рядом с ним обнимает за талию Эванс, которая на тот момент ещё действительно Эванс. Семейная иддилия, мать её.  
Марлен приходит каждый день до свадьбы Джеймса и Лили. Выливает в раковину алкоголь, проветривает, приносит полуфабрикатную еду и разогревает в ей же купленной микроволновке. Вечером уходит, с утра приходит снова. «Ты не испортишь свадьбу моей лучшей подруги своим видом спившегося бомжа», — заявляет Марли и держит Сириуса в трезвом состоянии два месяца.  
На следующий день после свадьбы Марлен приходит снова, а вопрос Сириуса, зачем, просто игнорирует.  
Недели три приходит точно так же каждый день, алкоголь разве что не выливает, а убирает на полку и с подозрением посматривает на Сириуса. Фактически переезжает, даже волосы красит в светлый, сидя на столе на его кухне, но все так же исчезает на ночь.  
Вчера Сириус вспоминает, что в алкогольном угаре забыл про ее день рождения, и они отмечают его вдвоем, чокаясь бутылками. Сириус целует Марлен, она выдает свое: «Ты опять все портишь, Блэк», но зачем-то целует Сириуса в ответ.  
И вот теперь сидит в его футболке с гриффиндорским львом на груди и надписью «Бродяга» на спине.  
«Может, останешься?» — говорит Сириус и успевает поймать на себе недоумевающий взгляд Марлен. Разумеется, до того, как конструкция из её ног и стула с отборным матом валится на пол.  
«Блять, Блэк, — фыркает Марли, недовольно потирая колено, — предупреждать надо. Ты бы ещё замуж позвал».  
Сириус молчит, когда она поднимается с пола. Молчит, когда спешно натягивает одежду. Молчит и не двигается с места, когда открывает входную дверь.  
«Я за продуктами. Ты ведь даже не озаботился тем, что мы будем на ужин жрать», — доносится до Сириуса с лестничной площадки.  
И Сириус искренне надеется, что улыбается не так по-идиотски, как Поттер.

«Какого хера ты вообще меня оттолкнул? Заклинание сбил! Я бы ее сделала!»  
Когда Марли злится, по небольшой квартире Сириуса летает посуда. Сириус даже не смотрит, швыряет ее Марлен специально или случайно врезается в стол, просто слышит звон и думает, что чашек скоро не останется совсем.  
Сириус не хочет, чтобы Марлен попала кузине Белле под Аваду. Сириус не хочет, чтобы Марли померла как полная идиотка. Это будет вполне логичным окончанием того, что она вечно бросается в самую гущу любой стычки с Пожирателями.  
Все это Сириус сообщает Марлен в не самых лицеприятных выражениях, еще час они орут друг на друга, и Макки то и дело порывается уйти, а Сириус то и дело тащит ее обратно, не забывая выдать еще пару ругательств.  
Их ссоры обычно заканчиваются, когда они просто устают друг на друга орать.  
Несколько недель назад Лили интересуется, не собираются ли они с Марлен пожениться, и Сириус даже зависает на несколько секунд. Тупо смотрит на Эванс с ошарашенным видом. Первая мысль, приходящая в голову Сириуса — о том, что Марлен нахер не нужно выходить за уже менее упитого, но все еще не представляющего собой мечту любой девушки Сириуса Блэка. Или представляющего в своем бесконечном самолюбовании, но не подходящего для женитьбы. Эванс только машет на пытающегося донести до нее эту мысль Сириуса рукой. «Она же тебя любит», — говорит Лили. Сириус зависает во второй раз.  
Потому что Эванс, все-таки, лучшая подруга Маккиннон и знает, что говорит. Причем так, будто это и идиоту понятно. Сириусу не понятно вот.  
Сириус только думает, что тоже любит Марлен. Наверное. Он не то чтобы разбирается в любви, и даже не то чтобы разбирается в себе.  
«Иногда я не понимаю, что я тут вообще все еще делаю», — устало заявляет Марлен, падая на разваливающийся диван. Диван отзывается глухим скрипом. «Может, — заявляет Сириус, — ты меня просто безумно любишь».  
«Может, и люблю», — эхом отзывается Макки. Сириус зависает в третий раз. Мнется с ноги на ногу, обнимает Марлен, прижимая к себе.  
Марлен не улыбается весь вечер, но завтра, разумеется, все возвращается в норму.  
Поэтому свое «может, и люблю» Сириус оставляет при себе.

Наверное, Марлен навсегда останется для него кем-то вроде воображаемого друга.  
Сириус приносит цветы на ее могилу. Разговаривает с ее колдографией по совету Лили (гребаные маггловские книжки о психотерапии). Засыпает и просыпается с бесконечным чувством вины.  
Сириус съезжает с той квартиры, где они жили, перебираясь в дом дяди Альфарда. Там они с Марли почти не обитали, Макки предпочитала маггловский мир, но везде все равно видны следы ее пребывания.  
Марли на первой полке справа пытается завести мотоцикл Сириуса и беззвучно ругается, Марли на третьей полке слева смеется, Марли у камина ест очередное яблоко.  
Колдографии. Чертовы засушившиеся яблоки. Записки.  
На одной из них сказано: «Буду через пару часов, Блэк, найди что-нибудь пожрать», и на какую-то нелепую секунду Сириус надеется, что через пару часов Макки действительно вернется домой.  
Разумеется, нет. Разумеется, это — безумие.  
Сириус надеется все равно.  
«Прекрати винить себя, — говорит Лили, — и приходи к нам на Хэллоуин. Я буду рада, Джеймс будет рад. Малыш Гарри соскучился по дяде Сириусу».  
Сириус отказывается. Хэллоуин он проводит в доме дяди Альфарда, пьет и смотрит на колдографии. По крайней мере, у него остается память.  
Когда Сириус узнает о событиях этой ночи, не остается и ее.


End file.
